


The Final Move

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Apartment for Rent [8]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer and Tony move forward with their relationship.





	The Final Move

**Author's Note:**

> **Year**: Modern Day  
**Spoilers**: Up Through Everything Current for Each Fandom  
**Notes**: Thanks for reading along as I wrote this wacky AU!  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Spencer settled in on the roof of the apartment building with his few books that he really wanted to read as well as the food that he had brought up in the cooler to eat when he was hungry. There was a thermos of coffee that he had already made up the way that he wanted. He smiled as he felt the sun on his face as he laid down to get ready to read.

The roof of the apartment building was like any other standard apartment roof. There was duct access and the like as well as the heating and cooling machines. Spencer had been shocked about the heaters when he had moved in but understood that some of the winters had just been dipping into areas where the stores would need heat and it was best to be proactive like that. So it was just as easy to have the whole of the building equipped with them. Spencer hadn't minded as he had turned on his heat once or twice during the short winter that they had where it actually got cold enough to frost once or twice.

Spencer let himself push all of his thoughts and issues aside as he read through the three stacks of books that he had brought up with him. The first stack was ARC copies of books for publishers that he read and reviewed. The second was ones that Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to stock in the store or not, and the third was just pure fun reading for him. He stopped long enough to eat dinner before diving into the third stack.

"You know that you are predictable," Aaron said.

Spencer looked up at the man as he settled into the chair that was across from Spencer. Spencer had used it to set his books on before he had tossed down the blanket he was laying on. He had no clue why the chair was even up on the roof, but it had been folded up just inside the door that led out onto the roof.

"It's not a bad thing to be predictable," Spencer said as he closed the book he was reading. It was the last of his pleasure reading. He could quickly finish it when he was going to bed that night. He looked up at Aaron, who was looking at Spencer like he was trying to figure him out. Spencer didn't figure that there was anything left for Aaron to figure out about him. "So why are you looking at me like I'm a perp on the other side of the courtroom that you want to figure out so you can toss him in jail."

"I've not done that for a long time."

"You proved a supposed victim was the actual person who murdered that woman when your client was on trial." Spencer quirked an eyebrow as he said it because Aaron had regaled them all with the story after the case had been over and the verdict made on Aaron's client and the DA had filed charges against the right person.

"I didn't toss him in jail though. The DA still could have been an ass about it all. So why are you up here and not down there. The grass isn't wet, the open area down there isn't that full, and there is plenty of room under the trees and even where there are no trees if you wanted the sun. There is also grass down there, which is softer than this."

"I like it up here." Spencer wasn't going to talk to Aaron about what was going on between him and Tony. It wasn't meant to be talked about between friends but just between Tony and Spencer.

"Pull my other leg, Spencer," Aaron said.

"I don't want to or need to discuss this with you. I came up here to be alone, I figured that you of all people would have understood that."

"You only hide when you are having trouble figuring out something. I'm just trying to help you."

"Helping someone when they don't want or need the help isn't helping them, it's helping you feel good about yourself."

Aaron's eyes widened a little at Spencer's vicious tone. He raised his hands in a surrender gesture and stood up. He looked at Spencer for a few more seconds before he nodded his head and left.

Spencer rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky that was turning lovely shades of red with the setting sun. He sighed and flung an arm over his eyes after he pulled his glasses off of them. Spencer knew that he had been avoiding what he needed to think about, but he was happy with his life as it was right now and he wasn't sure that he wanted more. Though that could also just be his aversion to change, especially when it was an outside force that pushed him into it. The moving of Dell of Riven to a new location had been hard for him to accept. He had never thought that his store would grow that big, but it was Derek who had pushed Spencer to where he actually moved after laying it all out. Derek had used logic against Spencer, and he had won on that.

There was nothing logical about moving in with Tony.

Spencer had gone through it all it wasn't like they lived on opposite ends of the town where moving in together actually meant more time spent together. They were in the same damned building, and they already spent all of their free time together. There was no reason to move in together other than to rush the next step. While Tony seemed hesitant about going further than that, Spencer knew the kind of person that Tony was. While none of the other couples in the building were married or bound similarly, Spencer knew that Tony was a romantic at heart who would want that, at some point.

There was love between them, and Spencer knew it, but love wasn't a reason to move in together.

Spencer was just upset that everything was fine, they were happy, and now there was this big thing that Spencer had to make a decision on. If he said yes, he wasn't sure how he was going to feel. He had never lived with someone else. Even in college, he had been in a singles dorm room because he was underage and then by the time that he was eighteen he had scholarships and grants that allowed him to afford a place that was his. He never had a person who he was serious enough with before Tony to move in. He wasn't against ever moving in with Tony, but he didn't see the need to do it at this minute. He wanted to blame Steve, Danny, Aaron, and Seeley. They had all moved in with their lovers, and it was making Tony wish to have something like them.

There was one big difference between those couples and Tony and Spencer though that was a massive deal to Spencer. They had known each other a hell of a lot longer. They had been friends and close ones at that before becoming more. Spencer and Tony had been strangers who liked each other and started to date. They had turned monogamous from the start, neither wanting each other to think that they weren't serious.

The thing that was upsetting Spencer was that he didn't want to tell Tony no. No matter what reason he gave, Tony would take it as Spencer wasn't serious when he was. Spencer wouldn't mind moving in with Tony down the road, maybe. He wasn't sure.

"That's a serious sigh you just put on," a voice called from the doorway.

Spencer grabbed his glasses with the hand was not thrown over his eyes and turned to the doorway to see who was there. It was someone that Spencer didn't know. There should have been no way that they got up to where Spencer was. He was familiar, kind of. Like Spencer had seen him in a magazine or something like that or seen him a long time ago.

"Who are you? How did you get up here?"

"I got sick of hearing Aaron bitching at Jax about geniuses with attachment issues, so I sought out the genius with attachment issues myself." The man walked closer before settling into the chair that Aaron had been sitting in. He sat down and crossed a leg over the other, and that drew Spencer's attention to his clothes.

While the clothing was standard, the way that the cloth draped, the way it was stitched, Spencer knew that it was expensive. Not the ostentatious ways that a lot did but something subtle like the man was trying to fit in a little bit but stand out if someone paid enough attention. It was the kind of suits that James and Danny were making for specific clientele. Money but not throwing it in the faces of everyone who was around.

"That didn't answer either one of my questions," Spencer said as he sat up and turned around to where he was fully facing the man. The man grinned.

"My name is Victor, and I got up here by just going up the stairs from Aaron's apartment. I figured that part would be easy for you to get." Victor's voice was something that Spencer knew he had heard somewhere before. He tried to remember where. It wasn't a once and done thing either.

Spencer could tell that Victor wasn't saying that to be mean, just stating an undeniable fact from his point of view. Spencer looked him up and down again, and there was something at the back of his mind. Aaron talking about a Jax and Viccy but never calling them anything but that. Aaron always changed the topic when Spencer tried to find out more about them, usually distracting Spencer with making out or sex. Spencer had learned that it was an excellent way to get Aaron to pounce on him, so he had used that when he wanted before their relationship had ended.

"So, who exactly are you?"

Victor laughed before he pressed a finger to his lips. He got up from the chair and moved to where he was laying down on the blanket with his head in Spencer's lap. Spencer was about to shove him from his lap when he heard two sets of voices coming up the stairs.

"It's not my fault that he walked off," Aaron said. There was nothing for a few more seconds. "I mean he's your partner, Jax."

"He got out of your apartment." That voice Spencer didn't know. Whoever Jax was, Spencer had never met him.

"He's not a child. He's a full-grown adult. If he wants to go and play in traffic, he can." Aaron's tone was fond but still a little exasperated.

The door opened up the rest of the way where it had been propped open, Spencer assumed by Victor here. He looked down at Victor to see that he was looking smug.

"He's a cat, a Tom Cat," Jax said as he stopped walking and looked at Spencer and Victor.

"I'm shocked that Spencer hasn't shoved him away," Aaron said, and he did look really shocked.

"I think I have him too shocked for him to even think about that. Then you two had to come up here being all loud, I think he forgot that my head was in his lap. You two weren't paying attention to me, so I decided to make a new friend."

Spencer looked at Jax, really looking at him because Spencer knew that he had seen him before, recently but again it was like it had been in a magazine or something like it. Jax shook his head as he looked at Victor. Jax and Viccy. Jackson and Victor. Jackson and Victor Marks-Grimes. They were one of the first men to get married when the laws were changed in California to allow for those of the same sex to marry each other.

"Looks like he figured out who we are," Victor said.

"I doubt he even knows who you are," Aaron said.

"I know exactly who they are, Aaron. Mister Marks-Grimes tried to recruit me straight from Caltech before I graduated."

"Really?" Aaron asked he looked at Jackson with a bit of stink eye on his face.

"I did, but I didn't need to tell you that. It wasn't something that you needed to know. I still regret that I couldn't snag him for Grimes Tech, but then I don't think he would have slipped into your bed if I had and I know how close you two are so I think for Spencer it worked out for the best." Jackson looked down at Victor and gave him a grin. "You just like pretty boys."

"I'm a pretty boy, and I deserve to have pretty boys around me. Besides have you seen his fingers. I bet he gives good massages," Victor said.

Spencer's mind went right to sex, and he felt the blush coming up on his face. He and Tony hadn't had sex the night before of that morning s Spencer was still a little too freaked out over the conversation and where it had gone during dinner. Tony hadn't pushed him for an answer, just telling him to think about it. Spencer knew it would be brought up soon, Tony wasn't going to wait forever for an answer.

"Spencer, why don't you join us for dinner?" Aaron asked. He had a pleading look on his face like he really wanted Spencer to join him for a meal, but he wasn't sure that it was a good idea.

Spencer shook his head no.

"Told you, Aaron. He doesn't want you to put all of the spotlights on him instead of on you and your relationship with Danny. You didn't even tell us. You had to wait until we saw something in the news after you two were seen on a date together and the news thought that the area needed to know that it seemed like one of LA's most eligible bachelors was finally off the market." Victor was pouting as he said it.

Spencer could see where Jackson probably indulged and gave Victor everything that he wanted. He had seen a lot of articles on them over the years as he was intrigued by the standpoint of a psychologist about how their relationship worked.

"I'd probably just turn the conversation onto the fact that you and Aaron can't have a sexual relationship anymore so what does that mean for your sex life," Spencer said.

Jackson was looking at him like he was shocked. Victor started to laugh, and Aaron just looked flummoxed.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Victor is asexual."

"How in the hell did you figure that out from him laying his head into your lap?"

"He was a subject in one of my classes. He called in as he didn't want to reveal who he was for privacy, not because he was ashamed of who he was. I connected him to that person the first time that I saw him at an interview with you, Jackson. I always wondered how that worked as you've never been shy about your many but short-lived relationships with people. You never led them on, but you did bounce around enough that you never were with someone long enough for them to get overly attached. Then you were dating Victor, then marrying him, and I was shocked as well...your needs are nowhere near the same."

"Ah, but you don't have one aspect of my asexuality. I really like to watch." Victor sat up and gave Spencer a slight leer. "I see why he kept you away from us."

"Why?"

"Jackson likes smart people. He likes to bed smart people. He likes to bed beautiful people. You are very much both. He would have seduced you into our bed, and I probably would have joined in some way. I like cuddling so I would have been up for that afterward. Jackson likes to cuddle as well."

"I probably would not have said no to a foursome." Spencer watched as Aaron's face kind of shuttered for a few seconds, and he knew that Aaron didn't like that idea. He wasn't sure if it was because Aaron would not have wanted to share Spencer when they had been together, or it was just the fact of Spencer having a relationship like that. Spencer didn't care because it was all theoretical.

"Is this a party?" Tony called out.

Aaron turned around and moved to where Spencer could see Tony standing there in his chef's coat. He looked like he was done for the night, but since it was his early ending shift, Spencer wasn't shocked. He really wished that he had been able to escape to his apartment before that had happened. He started to stand up so that he could collect his things. He figured that he could talk Tony into helping him carry his books down before he begged off for a headache on sleeping at Tony's. He wasn't sure though if Tony would want to come to his place. They had been sleeping near exclusively at Tony's place for weeks.

"No, just introducing Spencer to a few of my friends," Aaron said.

"Ah."

"Jackson, Victor, this is Tony DiNozzo. Tony, this is Jackson and Victor Marks-Grimes."

"Ah, Mister DiNozzo, your food is practically a sex act on its own," Victor said.

Tony stuttered and didn't know what to say to that it seemed. Spencer took pity on him and stepped up to give him a kiss.

"I'm tired, and I have a headache. Why don't we head down and leave these three to their own devices."

"Sure," Tony said, but his tone was off. He was looking at Spencer with a strange look on his face.

Spencer picked up a stack of books and offered them to Tony. Spencer added a few more to it before adding the other half of the second stack to the third for him to carry. He shoved the blanket down into the basket before looping it over his arm to carry downstairs.

"It was lovely to formally meet you both. I hope before you go home to Virginia that I get to see you again." Spencer didn't give Aaron a chance to catch his eye as he turned to follow Tony to the stairs. Tony didn't stop on his floor but kept on going down, used to Spencer going to his place to drop off his books.

The walk was totally silent as Spencer used his hip to help him brace the books against the door jamb to open the apartment door.

"How long have you had a headache?" Tony asked as he settled the books on the stand just inside the door where Spencer slipped his as well. They were both old hats at this. Spencer would sort the books at a later date. He did snag the one he was still reading to slip onto the coffee table when he passed it on the way to his bedroom.

"It's been a low grade on since I woke up, something to do I think with the storm front that's creeping closer. It's gotten worse over the last hour. I was kind of staring off into space and not reading when Victor came up to talk to me."

"Why did he want to talk to you?"

"He was tired of Aaron and Jackson I think, Aaron was complaining about me and my ignoring his questions earlier."

"Like why you've been distant all day?" Tony asked.

Spencer pressed on the doorknob to his bedroom and sighed before laying his head on the door.

"Can you please just talk to me?" Tony asked.

"I haven't made a decision."

"I figured you would wake up this morning and tell me yes. I mean...we spend all of our free time at my place. You've slept over there for weeks."

"Yes, and during the day I came back here. I worked from my office. My clothes were here. My home is here. I don't want to get into this. I need time. You said you were going to give me time." Spencer didn't turn around to look at Tony, he just kept his head braced on the door.

"You don't want to live with me."

"Tony," Spencer said as he turned around, but Tony was already walking to the door.

The door shut and Spencer sighed before walking over to his couch and dropping onto it. He let himself slip down until he was laying down, looking up at his ceiling. This was why he didn't want to get into it. He knew that he should follow after Tony, explain it all, but he was upset that he was being forced to disclose it all when Tony promised him time. Barely even a day was not time. Spencer felt around in his pants pocket for his phone but forgot that he had set it on top of a small metal box on the roof. Spencer didn't feel like going up to get it, so he just let his hand drop down to the floor.

Spencer stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want this to be the thing that ended his relationship with Tony. He loved Tony, he wanted to be with him. He just wanted to be with him the way that he wanted. It seemed that they were not in the same place in the relationship if Tony wanted him to move in.

"So," Harry said.

Spencer screamed, and he looked over at where Harry was with Spencer's phone in his hand. He laid a hand over his chest to feel his heart beating like it wanted to burst from his chest.

"Sorry. I knocked, and you didn't answer, the door opened so I guess whoever was the last in or out didn't get it shut. I found your phone on the roof when I slipped up to get a smoke."

"Smoke?"

"We don't do it in the apartment but Draco and I both smoke cigarettes when we are stressed."

Spencer reached out and took his phone. He looked at the texts from Derek telling him that everything went fine at the bookstore for the day and that they were meeting for coffee the next day. Spencer saw it was the swanky place that was new. The seating was all chairs and soft places to sit. It was a place to talk, not a place to do work. Spencer liked it well enough. He texted him back and looked at the rest of his emails and various things before clearing them all. There was not a single message from Tony, but Spencer didn't expect there to be. He settled in on the couch again and looked at Harry who seemed to want to talk.

"I'm not here to give you advice, wanted or unwanted. Just...listen to your heart and let your mind go fuck itself." Harry gave Spencer a half-smile and a little wave before he walked out of Spencer's sight and out the door.

Spencer didn't move after he left. He just sat there and thought.

* * *

Dawn came way too early when one didn't sleep. Spencer looked at the light that was coming through his open blinds and sighed. He needed a shower to feel at least half-awake before he chugged way too much coffee. The shower was quick and on the hotter side, but Spencer didn't care. He dressed in soft clothes and used the side stairs that were closest to his apartment to get down into the center of the complex before he waited for a bus to arrive and pick him up. The center was a well-used bus stop, and Spencer was glad of that. He didn't look back at any point and tried to push all thoughts of Tony away. He had spent the night thinking about him. He wanted a little break before Derek made him talk about him again.

Spencer rode the bus around until they were mostly back at where he started. He slipped into the old coffee shop that he had gone to a lot that had been next to his old shop before he waited for the second bus to pull up that would take him to where the coffee shop was that Derek wanted to meet at.

The swanky place was only about half full. Spencer snagged the little area that was in the corner, setting his drink down on the table before he went up to order. Their in house drinks were made and then served in reusable cups, and it was only to go and kids drinks that were served in single-use recyclable cups. Spencer settled in and waited for his drink to be brought to him, finishing off his other cup of coffee and trashing the cup.

"Spencer," Derek said as he moved over to sit down, carrying two mugs with him. Spencer took the purple one and took a sip.

"Good morning," Spencer said.

"You look like you've had better mornings."

"I have. I've had a lot of better mornings than this, but I've had worse as well."

"So Tony asked you to move in with him."

"How the hell did you hear that?"

"Tony was asking Aaron's opinion, and I was taking a five-minute break yesterday. Seems that Tony is distraught that you didn't jump at it and needed time. Then you didn't get back to him over the course of the day."

"I'm shocked that you didn't burst over then."

"I was alone other than the new girl at the shop, so I waited until we closed. You weren't responding to my texts. I ran into Harry who was dropping off your phone from where he had found it on the roof. So if you had left that and not gone after it. You were in deep thought mode. I thought of leaving you alone to spend the evening to think was best. Now you look like you do. I think we need to get some food in you after this coffee. I'm sure there is a place around here that we can find that you'll eat at."

"I hurt him," Spencer said, ignoring what Derek said.

"Well, I'm always going to take your side, but he really should have known that you were not ready for that. I understand that spontaneous things happen, but we both know that asking someone to move in shouldn't be. It's a big assed decision, and if you jumped in and said yes with no thinking, I would be worried about you. Tony should understand you by now. You aren't going to do anything on a whim. You are going to make lists and pro ones, con ones, even just a babble stream from your head. If you were going to make a decision as big as moving in with someone, you are going to make sure you make the best one for you."

Spencer felt his phone vibrate and then it chimed with Tony's ringtone, so Spencer ignored it. He wanted to talk to Derek first.

"I just don't know what I feel," Spencer said.

"Look, you've never lived with anyone. When your old apartment was being repaired after that idiot ran the tub over and damaged your ceiling, you lived in my guest room. You only came out for meals and to leave or arrive. You didn't want to intrude and make me think that I had to entertain you. I asked you to join me, you said no, and I respected that. Did I want to drag you out? Yes. I also knew that it wouldn't do any good for you. You need time to adjust to everything."

Spencer's phone chimed, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. He pulled it free of his pocket and unlocked it. He found that Tony was telling him he was sorry for not giving him time to think. The next message was that when Spencer wanted to talk that Tony would be there, but he would be happy if Spencer joined him for dinner either out somewhere or at his apartment and that talk of moving in together would be tabled until Spencer was ready to talk. Spencer showed Derek the message.

"See, he's probably fully listened to what Aaron is telling him. You do need to talk but talking while you are still thinking will just make you be mean. There is no making you do a damned thing you want to do before you are ready to do it, and he should know that."

Spencer nodded. He heard what Derek was saying, but he didn't like that his indecision was hurting Tony, even if Tony was trying to put on a brave face at the moment. Spencer's stomach growled before he could say anything to Derek. Derek just laughed before he drained his coffee. Spencer started to drain his as well before handing it over for Derek to take back up to the counter. There were tubs around the place to put them in, but they always took their back up to the counter so that they could be cleaned quickly.

Breakfast with Derek was good as well as going shopping for some new bean bags for the kids as well as a few stools that the kids could sit on that were on wheels. The kids had taken to stealing the ones from the play area to sit on in the book stacks to roll around on the shelves, so they didn't have to sit on the floor or get up and down all the time. So Spencer was going to get them some that would replace the wooden, non-wheeled stools that were at the end of the aisles in the kid's departments. It had been their plan for the day anyway, just started a little earlier.

Shopping with Derek was easy, it always had been. There had never been the spark of attraction between them, and Spencer was glad. He adored Derek as a friend. Derek was straight, and Spencer really thought that it was part of why.

They arrived back at Dell around four with their haul and tapped a few of the staff that was not busy to help them get the stools up, and Derek started to put them together. Spencer gathered up the stools that were no longer going to be needed to put into storage in the basement of the building, each shop had a more large enough area inside of the basement to store things in that were not needed quickly or often. There was a stockroom that Spencer had for books, but that was up behind the store. There was also one that was just for supplies for the coffee bar.

"Hey," Tony said as he leaned against the wall outside of the elevator that was used to get things down into the basement. Spencer looked at him for a second before he moved in for a hug. Tony wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. Spencer dipped his head down to inhale the scent of him. He had missed that, and he hadn't realized until right then how much he had missed sleeping beside Tony in bed. Knowing that Tony was there and would be. It wasn't enough to make Spencer want to move in with him, but it made him more receptive to it.

"Hello," Spencer said as he finally pulled back to look at Tony's face. His eyes were tired like he hadn't slept well either.

"Aaron knocked my head against the wall a little this morning. I've seen you write a pros and cons list when buying a new gadget that's fifty bucks. I should have meant it when I said I would give you time and stuck to it. I don't want you to move in with me just because you think that I'll leave you if you don't. We will take our time and reassess when you are ready if you decide you are not ready. It was rash of me to ask. I just...I love being around you."

"I love being around you as well, I just...if I moved in with you, Minerva will find someone else to rent the apartment to and then I'll lose that as well if something happens. I know I shouldn't plan for the end of the relationship but-" Spencer stopped and swallowed.

"You can't not, not with your mind. I understand. I really do. I know you well enough now that I know that you are going to plan for all contingencies and make sure that you can cope with them before you do a damned thing. So why don't we just table that discussion until you are ready to discuss it fully? Can we do that?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded even as he spoke. He wanted Tony to know that he was willing to discuss it all when he was ready. He had to wrap his head around it.

"Then, can we also go and take a nap?" Tony's eyes crinkled with happiness as he smiled at Spencer. There was such love shining in his eyes that Spencer couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Tony looked at the stools. "Need help?"

"Yes. Then I need to let Derek know that I did not get lost in the storage room, and he and my staff can finish with the new things that he and I bought today."

"You get some fun things?" Tony asked as he grabbed three of the stools, leaving one for Spencer but as he had to juggle keys to the get the room open, Spencer was glad of that.

"Yes, for the kids. They keep on stealing the colored, fun stools from the kid's department to sit on while they look at books, so we got new stools for the books, and these are going down until one of the ones in the adult department breaks. I also found some gamer chairs that allow kids to nearly sit on the floor and rock. Those are on backorder as they didn't have the colors I wanted, not enough anyway. The store has a set of eight. One blue, one green, one purple, and one red, then four that are rainbow. I ordered that set. I think I'll put the solid colors in the kid's department and then the four rainbow ones in the young adult social section that I have almost set up."

"That's what you did with that large open area you had displays in. I wondered what you were doing."

"Yes, there are enough outlets so kids can come and use the WiFi, get drinks, snack, and work on homework or just hang out and read if they want. I'm going to run a special throughout the day with those little scones that Harry has been baking. Five bucks and they get their choice of three scones and unlimited refills on sweet or unsweetened tea. Unsweetened tea is about fifty cents for the whole gallon, and sweet is not that much more since the standard is not that sweet." Spencer was glad when the doors opened because his one stool was getting to be a little heavy to carry and so Tony had to be thinking the same with three. Spencer walked as fast as he dared to the storage room.

"Got a few kids in mind?" Tony's voice didn't sound strained at all but instead just happy.

"I do." Spencer knew that Tony's good mood was just from being around Spencer again. Spencer's stomach clenched in happiness at just being around Tony as well. They were both a little too involved to say that Spencer would never move in with Tony, Spencer knew that, but he just wasn't sure that he was ready for it.

"I'm glad you are still having the same customers coming to the new place."

"Oh, yes. I have a lot of new but regular customers now as well. Business is steady and growing a little more each month. This is a wonderful spot. The game room is filled at least four nights a week, and they are all very voracious with food and drink. They buy at least three pots of coffee each night and a few other drinks as well. My Saturday crew that plays all day long get pastries and then order in food, which I know you know about as they get it from you." Spencer got the door open and settled his stool inside with the other two in the corner. Tony settled his there over there as well before he kind of trapped Spencer in the corner they were in. He was grinning, so Spencer knew that he meant to do it.

"Yes, I'm glad that your geeks and nerds are getting stuff from me for lunch. I make sure that the staff understands that the one can't have all of the things in it."

"Yeah, Harold has a lot of allergies. I think he's been eating at your place more than anywhere else in the city. Your staff actually care about making sure that nothing is on the plate that isn't supposed to be."

"Stacy isn't allergic to sour cream like it will give her anaphylaxis, but she will throw up if she eats it, and that's just as severe to me."

Spencer watched as Tony moved a little and on instinct Spencer took a step back. Tony's eyes were looking a little wild, and Spencer wasn't sure what his plans were as far as what he was doing. Spencer stumbled back when he hit something and landed on top of a crate that held more shelving units. Spencer had bought several extras of a few so that he wouldn't have to order if he needed more or damage happened. Tony gave Spencer a little feral grin before stepping up and trapping against the crate, taking his mouth in a kiss. Tony cupped the sides of Spencer's face to hold him still as he did it. Spencer reached out and grabbed Tony's shirt to keep him close. There was no push for more, to turn it to where they were both aroused. Instead, it was just something to reassure each other that they were there.

"I don't think I've ever made out in a storage room before," Spencer whispered with a smile on his face when they broke apart some time later.

"I don't think that I have either. Another thing checked off of my list."

"List?"

"Strange places to make out with Spencer Reid." Tony was grinning as he said it. He held out his hand, and Spencer took it. Tony pulled him up and off of the crate. "You go and make sure Derek doesn't get worried for you, and I'll get our napping area set up in the living room."

"I thought we would just nap in the bed."

"Oh, no. No. We are going to cuddle on the couch and nap. It's a must."

Spencer just shook his head as he laughed at Tony's antics. He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek as he passed him by before leaving the room. He was looking forward to a nap. That Tony was going to be there was just a bonus. It was a little late in the day for a nap, but that just meant they would stay up a little later, which was no big deal for either of them. Tony would cook dinner when they got hungry or Spencer would. Though the thought of both of them cooking at the same time was nice. Spencer was looking forward to the rest of the day.

# Six Months Later

Spencer broke his roll in half and took a bite of the half in his left hand.

"No, I swear to Danny's ties that I am not telling a lie!" Aaron said as he laughed.

"Don't bring my ties into this!" Danny yelled as he smacked Aaron's upper arm playfully.

"I don't believe you," Q said with a look on his face that to Spencer was demanding that Aaron prove it.

Aaron looked at Spencer for help. It was a stupid story, and Spencer was the one that looked the most stupid. He debated for a few seconds if he was going to say that Aaron was telling the truth or lie and say he was lying. Aaron was pleading with his eyes.

"He's telling the truth. I refused to even get out of bed with him unless I had a pair of underwear on and I freaked out when I realized that I had no clothes in the bedroom to wear to go pee before getting back into bed."

"So where were your clothes?" Harry asked.

"Scattered wherever Aaron threw them in the living room and kitchen of his apartment."

"So you made him get up out of bed and find your underwear so you could go pee in the middle of the night in a dark apartment with the blinds already pulled?" Tony asked.

Spencer nodded his head. The whole table broke out into laughter, but unlike when Spencer had been younger, they were laughing with him and not at him. Spencer still blushed and scooted just a bit closer to Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around Spencer, transferring his fork to his other hand. The empty trays of food were pulled away by the waitresses, and three new ones were dropped down.

"Got room for two more?" Jackson asked as he appeared behind Aaron. Victor was there behind him.

"We figured you two would be busy moving in," Steve said, but he waved at the two seats that Aaron had told them to get pulled up to the table.

"I pay people for that. They have pictures of how we had our last place and know that a damned good tip is involved if they get it right." Jackson pulled out the chair for Victor, and Victor sat down. Jackson didn't sit down directly but kissed Aaron's cheek in greeting before walking around and doing the same to Spencer. Spencer blushed deeper. Jackson had taken to doing that more and more when he was there because he liked what Spencer looked like when he blushed. Jackson flirted with everyone, but he loved to do it to Spencer. Tony had already asked if they needed to talk to Aaron to get him to stop, but Spencer kind of enjoyed it. He wasn't starved for attention, but Jackson's flirting was harmless to Spencer, so they both agreed that it was fine.

"I still can't believe that you are giving up your mansion," Danny said.

"It's too big. I travel less and less now as I'm slowly moving myself to a pure development position and training my new CEO. I love my business, and I want to make sure I can take it back if needed, but then Aaron and Steve have made sure that I'm protected, but I want less stress and more time with Victor. I don't need the mansion. I still have it and will go there on occasion, but we stayed in the apartment that I rented close to Grime Tech headquarters, so why not have a place that I'll like better?"

"Besides, Jackson's lonely," Victor said.

"Hush you." Jackson settled into his chair and gave Victor a glare that had no heat to it.

"You are. You miss having friends you can just drop by and talk to. Now you can just drop in and bother Aaron at work or Spencer."

"How is the transferring clients to here working?" Tony asked.

"It's going great. Almost none of them mind drinking good wine and eating good food while we talk about interior decorating for their place," Victor said.

"I love what you did with James and Danny's store," Spencer said. He grinned at the two he named as Danny flipped him off. Danny had not wanted a facelift on the interior of Double Windsor and had fought it right up until Minerva said that it was happening. No one questioned her on that one. Danny still grumbled, but he was less verbal about it when she was around.

The past six months had been a huge change for all of them. Victor and the crew that he employed to do interior decorating, as well as minor construction on businesses, were good. There had been less that he wanted to do with Spencer's place, but then Spencer had refreshed everything when he had moved Dell of Riven from the old store to the new one. The facelift had taken just weeks at each location, and since the crew didn't touch in the kitchen at all in Café Amèricain, none of them had to shut down at all. The dining room in the restaurant had been closed a quarter at a time and worked on like that so that Tony didn't lose too much business.

"You know what, Reid. You can go suck an egg," Danny said.

That caused the entire table to laugh their asses off.

"Well, my students really like the whole getting to sell their art in a store. I have a kid who is going to make a whole series on D&D characters to put into your game rooms area. He thinks he might do custom commissions for people on their characters if they would like."

"He likes D&D?" Spencer asked.

"Yes."

"Then I think that he'll enjoy coming to a game sometime. Sunday from noon to four is not gaming but is a group of people who are making their own game. They need an artist."

"I'll make sure he's there this Sunday at that time. He's in his first year of college but is only sixteen. He graduated early, and while he is getting a degree in business finances, he loves art and does it for fun. He doesn't want his job to be art. I think he'll fit in with them well."

"I'll make sure they are aware he's coming."

"So how do your customers like the facelift?" Victor asked as he looked at Tony.

"They are loving it. The art is a hit, and I'm glad that I commissioned the set. I have a few that want to buy it off of me, but I just pushed them toward Maria."

"Good."

"And you?" Victor asked, looking at Q and then at MacGyver.

"The whole circuit boards on the walls has been a hit," Q admitted.

Spencer let the conversations wash over him as he just watched faces and emotions. Jackson and Victor had been the last to be added to their little group when they moved into Spencer's former apartment. Spencer had moved out two months before, but Minerva had waited a month to find someone to move in just to make Spencer happy.

Moving in with Tony had been less of an issue than Spencer thought it would be. He had spent the first two days nervous as hell that he was going to do something that was going to make Tony hate him living with him even though nothing really changed except for the fact that Spencer just didn't leave unlike when he went to his apartment to do a little work.

Tony had bought a bigger desk that would fit everything that Spencer used to do some of his business work as well as the stuff that Tony used. They both worked well in there together once they found a set of music that they both liked to listen to. Spencer's old classical put Tony to sleep while Tony's choice of Oldies had Spencer listening and not working. They settled on jazz. Q had built them a custom sound system that they could use all over the house from the office. They could pick where the music was playing by a touch screen device that was in each room. It has cost a pretty penny but was worth it for the less hassle it would be as well as the cost of a central console in each room.

Spencer liked taking relaxing baths while listening to music, and Tony liked to cook with music going, so those were two rooms that had to have it. The living room was a must as well as the office, so they went ahead and put it in the two bedrooms as well. They could both listen to different music at the same time, so it was a good investment.

"Hey, where did you go?" Tony asked as he pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek after speaking.

"Just thinking."

"You look like you are thinking about mundane things. That's not allowed at this table."

"Spencer, want the last bite?" Aaron asked as he held up a fork that had a fry on it with a good bit of bacon and cheese. The fry was folded in half to make it like a sandwich. Aaron moved the fork across the table to hold it out to Spencer. Spencer leaned forward and took it.

Spencer hadn't realized that the second set of appetizers were gone that quick. He wasn't that hungry and had said, so he wasn't shocked that Aaron only made sure that he got the last bite. Tony's new menu was being rolled out the next week, so everyone was trying all the dishes to tell Tony what he needed to do to change what was on there or what to get rid of.

"You are worn out from that marathon, aren't you?" Tony asked. He looked at Aaron, and Spencer saw that Aaron looked tired as well. The two of them had run in a triathlon that they had been training for over the last five months. It had nearly killed Spencer, but it was a lot better for Spencer than just the running. Tony hadn't mind sharing him with Aaron several days a week while they went and ran.

Derek and the rest of the staff of Dell were stepping up and allowing Spencer to actually work at the register and that kind of thing less. He didn't have as much free time as he thought as he was now doing other things, usually with Aaron or sometimes with Harry or Draco. Derek still tried to get him to come to a pickup game of basketball, but Spencer wasn't into playing with strangers, so Derek and he went on occasion and played just one on one. Spencer wasn't the greatest, but he was quick when he wanted to be. He just usually didn't want to be. Now that the triathlon was done, Derek would want him to play with him again.

"How do you feel about taking dessert up to our place?" Tony asked, turning his head into Spencer's again.

"What is dessert?" Spencer asked.

"A secret."

"A secret. Dessert is a secret?" Spencer turned and pulled away from Tony enough to where he could look him in the face.

"To you, it's a secret." Tony was grinning.

"You are a terrible person," Spencer said.

"I know." Tony leaned in and kissed Spencer.

Spencer jerked away when he felt a roll hit him in the cheek. He looked around to see that James was staring down at his food, picking out the best bite while the rest of the table was laughing their asses off. Spencer picked up the roll and tossed it at James, hitting him square in the head, and it dropped down into the middle of his plate. That made everyone laugh more. Tony was laughing and shaking Spencer.

"You are an asshole," James said with a smile on his face.

"Don't dish it if you can't take it."

Aaron started to laugh so hard that he nearly stopped breathing at Spencer's words.

"You used to be so much more fun," James said. He picked up the roll and was about to eat it when Q grabbed it and tossed it on the empty plate that the waitress was about ready to grab. "Now, you have claws."

"He's always had claws he just didn't always feel like using them," Aaron said through stuttered breaths as he tried to calm down. "He's a wonderfully vicious little kitten who loves to make people bleed when he gets to know them."

"Oh, we all heard that tirade he dished at you when you and Danny had a fight and Danny went right to Spencer's to sleep on his couch," Steve said.

"Yeah, I still never did find out from you why you went to Spencer's and not Steve's," Aaron said as he looked at Danny.

"Because you and Steve were working that big case and I didn't want to disrupt that. I knew that Spencer would ream your ass while keeping it mostly private. The tirade though, was heard by everyone or those who did hear it told everyone, so Steve still tried to come and knock some sense in you, but you were already a not-ass about it."

"No one messes with Danny but me," Steve said.

"Who's ready for pizza?" Claire declared as she stepped up to the table. She had a pizza in each hand and then behind was another waitress with two pies. Two more came up to clear off the rest of the dishes. The small plates they were all eating off were also cleared and replaced with clean ones.

"Now, these are the four new stone fire pizzas that we are doing. There will be a make your own, but these are the standard. Claire, you left-hand pizza goes in front of Danny.

"Oh, fuck you, DiNozzo!" Danny yelled as the pizza became visible. There was pineapple, pepperoni, green peppers, and red onions on the pizza.

"Oh, I want that," Steve said. He reached over Danny to grab a slice as a pizza was being set down in front of him. The other two were set down, and appreciative noises were being made.

"So the first is Danny's Pizza."

"Really, you named it that?" Danny looked horrified.

"Then, there is Bond's delight." Tony pointed at the pizza that James and Q had both grabbed slices of. It was covered in several toppings that Spencer couldn't name off the top of his head. "Goat cheese, kalamata olives, prosciutto, and pepperoncini."

"What's this?" Aaron asked as he picked up a slice of pizza that had cauliflower, pepperoni, and crimini mushrooms.

"And then we have the Omnivore's Delight, which has all of the toppings we have on hand at the moment," Tony pointed at the pizza that was on the far end of the table. Skipping over Aaron's question and naming the pizza there.

"Yeah, that was subtle-not," Aaron said.

"It's probably something sappy that has to do with Spencer," Dalton said.

"Spencer does like cauliflower on his pizza," Mac said.

Spencer felt all eyes on him, and he looked at Tony with a slight glare. Tony was blushing, so it seemed that Dalton had it right.

"It's called the Genius," Claire said as she settled down fresh pitchers of tea and water as well as a scotch for James. He was the only one that wasn't drinking tea or water. She also handed Spencer a glass of wine. "Try that. Tell Boss it's good. He doesn't think anyone is going to order it."

Spencer took a drink of Tony's water to clear his mouth of the taste of potato, bacon, and cheese before he took a sip of the wine. It was a white wine, but it was sweet. Not as sweet as a dessert wine but sweeter than a Moscato. "Oh, that's good."

Claire stuck her tongue out at Tony before she turned to leave.

"Fine!" Tony yelled at her. A few of the patrons that were close to them laughed. Spencer recognized them as regulars to the place who were used to the antics of the people who sat at the large table.

"Thanks, Boss!"

"Uppity staff," Tony groused good-naturedly. He smiled and took the wine from Spencer to take a sip. "It's pretty good with the pizza. Cuts the spices."

"This sauce is awesome by the way," Mac said after he finished chewing his bite of pizza.

"That took me three weeks to get the sauce the way that I wanted."

"I'm a little-" Spencer stopped when Mauve came over to the table. He was carrying a small dish of something that he set down in front of Spencer. It was a blackened chicken pasta dish that Spencer loved. "A little sick of pizza. Thank you."

"You are welcome. The chef put it up in the pass right as soon as he had it done. New grill chef fucked up the blackening, and even though I said you would eat it, he wanted it perfect."

"Fussy chefs," Spencer said as he looked at Tony. After a long time looking, Tony had finally found someone who he wanted to help him with the restaurant that was fully trained. Between the two of them, they were going to train up the two sous chefs that Tony had on staff and then they would have enough chefs to cover all the meals that they had. Harry covered breakfast well enough with staying up half the night. He just had to change his sleeping habits a little to go to bed a little earlier. Harry worked five days a week as a breakfast cook and worked on pastries the other two mornings. He didn't do well with not working, so Tony let him work what he wanted.

Spencer speared a bite of chicken and hummed in happiness as he savored the taste. Looking up, Spencer saw that Aaron was looking at him with interest. Spencer wrapped an arm around his bowl and pulled it close before he held the fork like a spear. Aaron started to laugh.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"That is a dish that I made for Spencer one night when he was craving blackened chicken and Béchamel sauce. It's just that with grated Romano cheese on top." Tony reached over and grabbed a noodle. "The sauce is a base that we use for a few other dishes and what goes in the lasagna in the inner layers. I just add a few extra herbs and a little of the blackening spices to it so that it has a little more flavor and let it cook a little longer to tighten up more. I've not put it on the menu, and only one other person knows how to make it the way that Spencer likes because Spencer wanted it when I was in DC for that food tasting thing two months ago. So I made sure that it was made for him because Spencer can't make Béchamel sauce to save his life. He burns it every single time."

"I can do breakfast just fine; it's the weird stuff that you can't just time, and it be done." Spencer picked up a few noodles and a bit of chicken before he shoved his fork into his mouth and slid it out clean of the sauce. He moaned as he did it, staring at Aaron the whole time. Aaron glared but didn't do anything else.

"You know you are an asshole," Aaron said.

Spencer looked around the table to see that almost everyone had a bite of food in their mouth or a drink of something. He grinned at Aaron for a second before speaking. "I know that I have an asshole you were quite enamored with for a while."

There was the sound of choking from nearly every single person at the table. Tony was laughing out loud and pulled Spencer a little bit closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You know there are moments that I don't think that I could love you more, but then you do shit like that and troll an entire fucking table, and it's great."

"I love you too," Spencer said. He picked up the wine and finished it off before Claire was coming back with more food. It was the last round of food. While there had been four pizzas, there were only eight slices on each pie. That was barely two slices each, and the slices were not the biggest. Spencer had tried most of the menu, so he was glad for his pasta. He might let Aaron have a bite of it. It was simple, and it wasn't anything that most people would want or pay for at a restaurant but sometimes simple was best.

"Finish up your food, and I'll take you upstairs to show you dessert."

"We don't need to hear your cock," James said with a leer in Tony's direction.

"Speak for yourself," Draco said as he laid his head on his hand and smiled at Tony.

"You all are perverts," Tony said.

"Yes," everyone at the table said back.

"Boss dessert is in your fridge," Claire said as she stepped up with a few bottles of dessert wine that were already uncorked. She settled them down before going back for the wine glasses.

"Thanks. Don't be afraid to toss their asses if they get too rowdy." Tony stood up and waited behind Spencer, pulling out his chair as Spencer stood up. There were a few bits of pasta and a single piece of chicken in his bowl. He handed it over to Aaron, who didn't even use his fork to pick up the food but used Spencer's. Aaron gave Spencer a toothy grin after chewing a few times before he gave a thumbs up. Spencer nodded his head.

Tony wrapped his arm around Spencer was tugged him along with him.

"Have good sex!" Jackson called out.

Spencer reached behind his back and flipped off Jackson, making the man laugh his ass off. There were catcalls from the rest of the group, and Spencer was thankful that they got outside of the restaurant quickly and away from that. They all meant well, but still, there were times that being around everyone was too much for him. He knew that Tony knew that it would be that way and it was probably why he was pulling Spencer away. That and Tony wanted some time alone with him. They had little time over the past week to just be together. It seemed that Spencer's downtime was not Tony's and the reverse was true. So they slept in the same bed and Tony kissed Spencer goodbye or Spencer kissed him goodbye before they went their own ways.

"I'm glad that you endure them better now," Tony said.

"I like small doses, and I'm glad that mostly they leave me alone during the dinners," Spencer said. He pushed the button for the elevator that would take them up, he put in the code that told the elevator is was one of them and not a stranger doing it, so the elevator doors opened up to allow them in. Tony ushered Spencer in first and then pressed the button for his floor. The doors shut and trapped Spencer against the back wall, his hands landing on either side of Spencer's head.

"I know you do it to make me happy and that you leave when you have had enough, so I'm glad you waited for me today. I would have hated to have found you ruined my surprises."

"Surprises, you know that I don't like them too much."

"Yes, I know, but the two big ones that I have are really good, and the third is just a maybe, you don't have to do it."

Spencer looked at Tony's face, taking in the subtle differences that were written across it. Tony was worried. It had to be about the third surprise. Spencer wondered what it could be that had him worried. Spencer frowned and waited to see if he volunteered it. The doors of the elevator car opened up, and Spencer looked around to see if there was anything that jumped out at him, but there wasn't, but they were in front of Steven and Seeley's place and not theirs. The thought of their apartment had Spencer's stomach doing somersaults. It still freaked him out a little bit, having made that move as quick as he did. For him, it was quick but had not been without a lot of thinking and an offer from Aaron to let him move in with him and Danny. Spencer hoped that it never came to that but knowing that he had a place to land if things turned out sour was comforting.

"So, what is this third surprise, or is it last?"

"It's the first." Tony pulled Spencer with him, Tony walking backward toward their place.

Spencer saw a strip of black hanging off of the handle to their door. "I thought the sock thing was when people were sharing a place with someone else, and they wanted alone time or sex time?"

"It is, but that's not a sock." Tony stopped walking as Spencer realized that it was s strip of black fabric, not a long tube sock like he through it was. Spencer picked it up and touched it. It was soft and would feel good on his skin. He rubbed it between his fingers. It was thick, but Spencer could not figure out why Tony had it on the door. They were not into tying each other up. Holding hands down on the bed during sex sometimes yes but nothing too close to bondage. Spencer realized that no light would escape through the fabric and he knew exactly what it was.

"Tony?" Spencer asked, and his voice only wobbled a little bit.

"If you don't want to try it, we don't have to but what I want to do is feed you dessert while you are blindfolded. It doesn't have to stay on longer than that, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"You were talking about doing that kind of stuff when you went to school to learn to cook. Being able to tell what something was just from the taste with no visuals to help. Why do I need to do it?"

"I want dessert to be a surprise, even after the first bite and I know that you have issues being blindfolded. I was hoping that this would be something that you felt you could do."

"Until what point do I have to decide?" Spencer asked as he wrapped the fabric around his hand and held it like he was afraid that it would jump up on his face on its own.

"Until I get it from the fridge."

"That's why you wanted me to wear my hair up in a ponytail. Easier to get the blindfold on."

"Yes, that as well as I like the look of you when you have it up. I think it looks good on you."

"I knew that one already. We didn't make it out of the bathroom the first time that I let it grow out enough to be able to do that."

"That was a good morning," Tony said with a smile on his face. There was also a look of pure lust.

"I enjoyed it as well."

Tony opened up the door to the apartment and ushered Spencer inside. Spencer stepped inside and saw that there was a new chair in there. It was a huge chair that Spencer had been eyeing when they had gone shopping for a new couch for their place that would fit both of them a lot better. Spencer had fallen in love with the chair but had said nothing. He didn't think that Tony had noticed him looking at it with anything other than casual interest. The chair was one that was a swivel chair, but it was about five feet in diameter and soft but firm as well. There was a small back that went around half of the chair. It would be wonderful to curl up on and read or to take a nap. It was big enough that Spencer was pretty sure that Tony and he could cuddle on it.

"I didn't realize that they had purple."

"It was one of the colors that could be ordered in. Aaron was home from work today, so he signed for it and had them set it up where I wanted it. Aaron kept on calling it a sex chair."

"They all have sex on the brain," Spencer said before he sat down in the chair and frowned as he looked around. The chair was the second surprise, which meant that dessert was next, and Spencer still wasn't sure if he wanted to even try the blindfold. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and raised up the blindfold and started to tie it over his eyes after he removed his glasses.

"Hey, no. No."

Spencer stopped and pulled down the blindfold to blink at Tony. He was close enough that Spencer could just make him out.

"I'm going to go and get dessert. It's hidden in boxes in the fridge and then once I'm back over here, then I'll put it on you. I don't want you to have to hear me moving around and freak out. I want to be here where I can touch you when you are blindfolded to help you stay centered and not freak out."

"Sure." Spencer wasn't sure if the time between where he was no and where he was going to be mentally when Tony got back was going to allow him to put it on.

Tony was only gone about a minute, and he settled down a sturdy looking fabric bag onto the coffee table before he turned to Spencer. Spencer held out the blindfold and inhaled deep to exhale again and helped center himself. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. Tony was careful as he tied the blindfold over Spencer's eyes. He checked to make sure that it wasn't too tight but that there was no light getting through and allowing Spencer to see.

"So this took a lot longer than I wanted to get onto the menu, but there were a few other issues that were around it. Part of that was having to custom make the boats that I wanted because I didn't like the ones that I could get in the area or online without paying a hell of a lot more than what I would have to get custom made ones."

Spencer tried to figure out what kind of dessert needed a boat. There was the sound of the bag rustling and then a box opening up.

"I'm going to have you try a few sauces, and then you will tell me your favorite three."

"Are those the one going on the menu?" Spencer asked.

"No. They are going to go on the dessert that we are going to share."

Spencer frowned as he heard a lid coming off of something and then it was repeated four more times.

"Open."

Spencer opened his mouth willingly and touched the back of the spoon to Spencer's tongue before dragging down. The tang of alcohol was there, but it was mellowed by strawberries. Spencer moaned and savored it before it was followed with a tap to his lip, and he opened his mouth again. Next was chocolate, then pineapple followed by peach and then black raspberry.

"I need to try that one again," Spencer said, lying his ass off. He loved the taste of the black raspberry so much.

"Yeah? Too bad. You'll have to just have it on dessert. So which do you want?" Tony asked. His tone was a little rough like he was getting aroused. Spencer wasn't shocked. Tony loved to feed him and see the reactions on his face. It almost always ended in sex.

"Black raspberry, strawberry, and chocolate."

"Those are my favorite as well. Harry is working on peanut butter and caramel at the moment, making sure they can stay how we want for dessert cart."

"What is this?" Spencer asked. He didn't get a response from Tony after a few seconds, but he didn't care that much. He just listened as Tony squirted out sauces form a bottle of some kind. There was the clink of metal on metal, and then Tony was tapping his lower lip with a finger. Spencer opened his mouth, and the first thing that he tasted was whipped cream that had a denser texture than he was used to, followed by not frozen but solid ice cream and then a banana. There was something hard, and when he started to chew, he found it was peanuts and slightly softer a few cut up bits of maraschino cherry.

"Do you like?"

"No, sauce?" Spencer asked.

Tony laughed, and the sound of the spoon on metal happened again. Spencer opened his mouth, and there was another spoonful of the dessert, and this time, there was the chocolate sauce. The little bit of alcohol gave it a nice kick, and it all together made Spencer moan. He really liked it.

They were halfway through the strawberry when Spencer realized that it was. It was his banana split pie that he had made for Tony so long ago. Just different and more fancy, which Spencer figured once Tony got it all worked out it would happen.

"You made it."

"Took you long enough, Spencer." Tony leaned in for a kiss that turned a little heated as Tony chased the taste of the dessert in Spencer's mouth. Spencer held onto Tony's face to keep him there, turning the kiss into a very long diversion. Tony didn't break it for several minutes, but as soon as he was pulling away, another bite of dessert was being held up to Spencer's lips. Spencer opened when he felt the whipped cream touch his lip and then Tony was licking that off after the bite was in Spencer's mouth.

Spencer knew exactly where this was headed, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the blindfold off for it or leave it on. It would be one way of making sure that he was okay with blindfolds.

Every bite of the dessert was followed by a kiss from Tony. It was a good feeling, and Spencer kind of really loved it. Especially when they got to the black raspberry part of the dessert. Tony drew that part out, kissing Spencer for longer and giving him smaller bites. Spencer didn't care as he slowly was becoming used to having his sense robbed from him. He relaxed to where he was almost ready to fall backward.

"How did you do the banana?"

"It's mashed banana so that a little can be got with each bite," Tony said.

"Better than slices that move a lot."

"Yes, which is why I wanted the boats that I wanted. They look like standard banana split boats on the outside with the ridges, but the inside is smooth so that all of the dessert can be got out. Last bite."

Spencer opened up his mouth wide and allowed Tony to slip the spoon inside. There was the clatter of the spoon in the boat, and then Tony's hands were on Spencer, opening the dress shirt that he was wearing. Tony pressed a kiss to Spencer's mouth as Spencer chewed up that last bite and then he was kissing down Spencer's throat. When he got the base of it, Tony pushed at Spencer's chest, and Spencer swallowed his bite before he allowed himself to be shoved back.

Tony worked all of the buttons on Spencer's shirt open before working on his pants, mostly stripping him naked. He left the shirt on Spencer but let it flop open.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"The black raspberry is my favorite as well, but I wanna know what it tastes like on my second favorite thing to have in my mouth."

"What's that?" Spencer asked. He felt something small press into the skin of his chest and then something cold was being squirted on him.

"You. The taste of you on my tongue when I lick you."

Spencer's mind kind of blanked on that. He submitted though to Tony's playing with the black raspberry sauce on his chest. He tried to breathe shallowly so that nothing was messed up with whatever image Tony was drawing on him. It was interesting to feel the drag on the tongue but the smear of the sauce as well. He knew they would have to take a shower, no matter what Tony's plans were for him when Tony was done licking him clean. Spencer allowed it for a few minutes before he reached down to tangle his fingers into Tony's hair to draw him up into the kiss.

Tony didn't let his chest drag into Spencer's chest at all, but they kissed for a long while. Tony only pulled away when Spencer felt the chair start to tremble at the man holding himself up on his arms like that. Spencer let go of his hair.

"I love you," Tony said as he licked at Spencer's nipple even though there was no sauce there.

"I love you too. I don't regret this. Moving in with you. I promise that I don't." Spencer had not said the words to Tony yet. He had said he liked waking up in bed with Tony, but he hadn't gone as far as to tell him he was happy living with Tony. Spencer knew that it was stupid, but he had not wanted to say it until he was sure that he meant it. He did mean it. It meant it with all that he was.

"I'm glad because I'm not letting you go without a fight." Tony didn't move down to lick the rest of the sauce off. Spencer felt the chair dip on his left side, and then the blindfold was coming off. Spencer pouted at Tony because he wasn't sure he was ready for that. "I want to see your eyes."

Spencer just stuck his lip out more to pout at him. Tony smiled.

"I hope that you never regret but Spencer I'm not going to let you go without a huge fight. I'll make sure that you understand that I love you for the rest of our lives. This is forever and ever for me."

"For me as well," Spencer said. He reached up and cupped the side of Tony's face with one hand and rubbed his thumb from his other hand over his lip, getting a little sauce there to lick it off. "I don't want to ever leave you."

"Then, don't. Stay with me forever. Let me love you and show you every single day that I'm happy that you chose to say yes to going on that date with me."

"I will."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
